1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation apparatus having a function to give a visual effect as if a plane-like map is looked down from an upper oblique direction and also a function to stereoscopically display buildings, mountains, and the like being displayed on a map.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, studies have been made for a navigation apparatus having both of a bird's eye view displaying function which gives a visual effect as if a plane-like map is looked down from an oblique upper direction and a function to stereoscopically display main target objects (buildings, landmarks, mountains, and the like) serving as a help to recognize a feature of the map.
In the navigation apparatus with the stereoscopic display function, however, there is a problem such that, since the buildings, mountains, and the like are stereoscopically displayed, the buildings, mountains, and the like hide other important information on the map or it is difficult to recognize a route which has been preset and on which a vehicle will pass and the present position of the vehicle.
For example, intersecting points are hidden as being obstructed by the building, so that information such as the shape of the intersecting point or the like, which has a high priority and is necessary for the user to utilize the navigation apparatus, drops out.
As mentioned above, in the map displayed in a state in which the building or the like hides the important information on the map, only obscure information can be derived at a corner where clear information is necessary and it is difficult for the user to arrive at a target place.